claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Abyssal One
In the history of The Organization, there have been three known cases of Rank #1 warriors Awakening. Known as the "The Powerful Three", they are considered the most powerful and dangerous of the Awakened. Fortunately, all three were, at least initially, extremely reclusive, maintaining minimal contact with humans and Claymores. As such, they came to be known as the "Abyssal Ones" (深淵の者, Shin'en no Mono, literally Persons of the Abyss). By chance, the three of them decided to settle in different parts of the country - one in the West, one in the North, and one in the South. This arrangement remained in place for years, ensuring that none of the three would come into contact and sparing the world the devastation that would surely ensue were they to battle. The status quo did not change until Isley, the Abyssal One of the North, began to raise an army of Awakened and expand his influence into the others' realms. File:Isley.jpg|Isley and Northern Land File:Luciela_and_Isley.jpg|Luciela and southern Lands File:Abyssal.jpg|Riful and Western Land Riful of the West Main Article : Riful *'First Appearance:' Volume 8 (Manga), Episode 15 (Anime) *'Former Rank' #1 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Deceased *'Anime voice:' Nana Mizuki Riful's name is possibly intended to mean Riffle, corresponding to her awakened form was the Claymore #1 of the first generation of female Claymores. She was the youngest Claymore to Awaken. She appears to be a whimsical and cheerful young girl but is actually completely amoral with a disregard for anyone other than her goals. She lives in the Western territory together with her lover Dauf and wants to create powerful Awakened Claymores by means of torture. This is part of her struggle against Isley, the ruler of the Northern territory. Jean, Clare, and Galatea got Riful's attention as possible "recruits", but she decided to wait for them to become stronger before turning them into her awakened allies. She also warned them that Isley will not be as gentle as she was when she defeated them (Volume 9). Riful has said that the only way to beat Isley is to join her. In her transformed state, she becomes jet-black and can disassemble her body into thin strips. She uses this ability to avoid sword blows or attack her foes. In the new arc, Riful attempted to recruit Audrey and Rachel, among others. She states that she is looking for claymores who are skilled at sensing and manipulating yoma energy. She needs them for "something interesting" that she found, believing it can even out the balance of power between herself and the Isley-Priscilla alliance. It was also she who realized that there was something amiss about the story of Isley defeating Priscilla, for she noted that Priscilla was much stronger than Isley, her, or Dauf. This was one of the few times where she showed real anger. Currently Riful has captured Renee after the latter parted ways with Raki and Priscilla. She wants Renee to assist in awakening both the partially merged Rafaela and Luciela, and will let her go once the deed is done. After Isley's death, the Organization sent Alicia & Beth as well as a dozen Abyss Feeder to finish her off. Though she survived the resulting battle, Priscilla attacked and presumably killed Riful. When Dauf, infected by the Destroyers' rods, attacked Priscilla, Riful's body (which was missing the midsection and below) was shown to be tossed aside by Dauf (Helen commenting that it was a corpse). Isley of the North Main Article: Isley *'First Appearance:' Volume 10 (Manga), Episode 19 (Anime) *'Former Rank' #1 * Type: Defense *'Status:' Deceased *'Anime voice:' Kouji Yusa Isley (イースレイ ,Īsurei?) is a former male Claymore with long, silver hair, hence his nickname "White Silver King". Isley was Claymore #1 among the first generation of Claymores. Upon Awakening, he took control of the Northern lands, but later gave them up in favor of the South. He is the lover of Priscilla. Despite being an Awakened being for more than 78 generations, Isley still remembers almost everything he ever learned about swordsmanship. Most people believe that Isley defeated Priscilla when she went on a rampage in the North and made her his lover. However, this was later proven untrue - despite initially holding the upper hand, Isley had nearly half his torso torn off by Priscilla, who in contrast regenerated from her injuries at phenomenal speed. For unknown reasons, Priscilla suddenly reverted back to her human form in the midst of battle. Realizing that her Awakening had caused her mind to regress, Isley responded by returning to his human form as well, and swore allegiance to Priscilla. His exact motivations remain unknown. Isley went on to amass an army of Awakened, raising a total of 31 soldiers, including the former #2 Rigardo. In response, the Claymore organisation dispatched two dozen warriors to delay what they feared was an attempt at expansion. After defeating all 24 Claymores, Isley then split his troops, sending half against the Claymore headquarters and the remainder against Abyssal One Riful. With the Claymores #1 through 3 and Riful thus occupied, Isley moved against Luciela of the South, defeating her. It is later revealed that his intentions were two-fold; by killing Luciela, Isley eliminated the possibility of a team-up between her and Riful, which would have been the only possible way to defeat Priscilla. This effectively made Isley and Priscilla the single most powerful faction. Conquering Luciela's lands also ensured that Isley fulfilled his promise to Priscilla, namely to take her to the South to find her parents. During the Northern campaign, Isley found Raki and took him in. Later, Isley agrees to become Raki's teacher and begins to instruct him in swordsmanship, commenting that Raki reminds him a lot of how he was in his own youth. Isley now resides in his newly conquered territory of the south with Priscilla. While he has pledged his life to the more powerful Priscilla, he is far more intelligent and experienced than she is and often seems to be the dominant and active member of their partnership. In chapter 86 Helen and Deneve encounter him hiding in a town in human form dressed in rags and looking stressed out, but while they attempt to avoid being detected he realizes they are half-yoma and slices Deneve and then fights Helen and Deneve. Then the "demons" appear, whom seem to be the cause of his stressed out state. It turns out these "demons" are really the remains of the 11 awakened beings Isley sent 7 years ago to the orginization's, having their flesh implanted in human girls to turn them effectivly into blood hounds to eat Isley. Whilst Helen and Deneve escape, Isley and the "demons" start to fight. During the battle, Isley repeatedly decapitating and dismembering the 'demons' that are attacking him. However, his own body is unable to regenerate fast enough to keep up with the damage he is taking. He is also unable to stop the 'demons' as they continually regenerate and start adapting to his attacks. Eventually three of his legs are destroyed and his body collapses to the ground where he is set upon by the 'demons', who consume him alive. He spends his last moments reminiscing about his time with Raki and Priscilla and wishes his life with his pseudo family could of continued just a bit longer. When in his Awakened form, he resembles a huge, sleek, black centaur. His greatest assets are his arms, which can morph into any form necessary to better help him defeat his opponents. He has thus far been seen using his arms in the form of a lance, bow, shield, claw, axe. and a massive broadsword similar to those used by Claymores. When using his arm as a bow, he can simultaneously fire a small barrage of organic arrows, each of which can change their trajectories to home in on their targets. Despite his massive bulk (nearly 10 metres tall), Isley's movement speed is even greater than Rigardo's, as Rigardo himself noted in ES 3. Luciela of the South Main Article: Luciela *'First Appearance:' Volume 11 *'Former Rank:' #1 *'Type:' Offensive *'Status: Awakened / Merged With Rafaela' Luciela was Rafaela's older sister and the Abyssal One of the South. She was originally the top-ranked Claymore in Class 76, but she became an Awakened One after a failed "soul link" experiment conducted by the organization, which also wounded her sister Rafaela. Her awakening was disastrous and drove the Organization to the brink of ruin, as it took place in the Organization's headquarters. This experiment was an attempt to create a controlled awakening by having Luciela align her spirit with Rafaela. Alicia and Beth are a successful product of this technique ; it was said that the project only worked with identical twins, which Luciela and Rafaela were not. Luciela dueled with fellow Abyssal One Isley following his incursion into her territory. Ultimately she was defeated, retreating after nearly exhausting her Yoki. She was so injured after the battle that she had to revert back to her human form, and was later found by Rafaela. Wanting to finish off Isley, she embraced her sister, and pleaded for her to Awaken and align with her. But Rafaela broke her weakened sister's back, killing the latter. In Chapter 82, it has been revealed that she's still alive, however she is physically and partially merged with her sister. Both her and Rafaela are under a vegetative state since the 7 year span. Currently Riful has possession of them, and intends to awaken both to further her plans. In her transformed state, she is a large humanoid with feline hindlegs. Her head resembles that of a cat and has two gaping jaws, one atop the other. In battle, Luciela uses her foreclaws and the two long, muscular tails extending from her hindquarters. Her tails sport multiple fanged mouths along their length, and Luciela can manifest similar mouths anywhere upon her person. Possible Abyssal Ones Alicia :Main article: Alicia *'First Appearance:' Chapter 62(Manga),Episode 11 Anime(Mentioned Only) *'Former Rank' #1 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Deceased Technically, Alicia, the #1 of Clare's and Clarice's generation, could be considered an Abyssal One, as she fully Awakened during her fight against Priscilla. Rosemary :Main article: Rosemary * First Appearance: Extra Scene 1 * Former Rank: #2 * Type: Offensive *'Status:' Deceased Rosemary was formerly number #1 of the Organization, but was demoted to #2 when Teresa was promoted. While feigning acceptance, Rosemary secretly harbored an intense jealousy and hatred for Teresa. This hatred eventually led to Rosemary's awakening. Shortly afterwards, she sent Teresa her black card in order to lure Teresa to an isolated plateau. Rosemary then challenged her to a fight to death. However, Teresa was able to kill her while just releasing ten percent of her Yoma energy. In her awakened form, she resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien trilogy with her human body which includes her body waist up and her head on the chest. Since she was the former no. 1 before Teresa replaced her, Rosemary is probably about as powerful as an Abyssal One. Priscilla Main Article : Priscilla *'First Appearance:' Volume 4 (Manga) Episode 7 (Anime) *'Former Rank:' #2 *'Type:' Offensive * Status: Alive * Anime voice: Aya Hisakawa Priscilla was promoted to Claymore #2 shortly after she joined the organization. She was so powerful that she could fight with her Yoma power almost entirely suppressed, allowing her to conceal her presence from Yoma and fellow Claymores even in the heat of battle. According to Irene, this made her a perfect candidate for fighting Teresa, as Teresa's greatest strength was her ability to sense Yoma energy. Category:Species